Avengers Disassembled 501
by Glory Anna
Summary: The second issue in the Avengers Finale hours. Here is the interim: The displacement, the confusion and options. What do we have to lose? Everything...will all take that risk?


Hospital:

We are brought into the scene with a loud cracking.

(Captain America)  
"Ow!"

Captain America sits on a hospital bed (Shirt and mask off) Falcon is to his right holding Captain steady (Mask off). To Captain's left is a Doctor who has just popped Captain's shoulder back into place.

(Captain America)  
"That really hurt."

Captain holds his shoulder as the two release him. The Doctor steps back hands in pockets.

(Doctor)  
"Well Captain it was dislocated, and just like there's no nice way to make it like that there's no nice way to put it back."  
(The Doctor turns to the counter and takes up a chart.)  
"Now I'd stay off of it for a while, take it easy,"

(Captain America)  
(Pulling his shirt back on)  
"I don't think that's gonna happen."  
(Captain and Falcon exchange a concerned look. Then they both turn to the Doctor.)  
"How are the others?"

The Doctor sighs putting down his char sad looks to the Avengers with a sad, regretful, expression.

Kelsey's hospital room:

Kelsey (Captain Britain) lays in bed unconscious. She is hooked up to various machines, not even breathing on her own.

Her chart reads: Kelsey (last name): Critical Condition

S.H.I.E.L.D. containment chamber:

Jennifer (She-Hulk) is contained in a tube of Hulk tranquilizer, oxygen tubes attached. She is unconscious in suspended animation and under surveillance.

Chart reads: Jennifer Walters: Suspended animation- Investigation pending

S.H.I.E.L.D morgue:

A body bag lays on a table outside the storage containers.

Toe tag reads: Scott Lang: Human combustion- Investigation pending

Jan's Hospital room:

The Hospital bed appears empty until we get closer. On the pillow lies Jan (Wasp) still shrunk down in Wasp form. She is unconscious and battered.

Chart reads: Janet Van Dyne-Critical condition

Someone sits beside Jan's bed-Hank/Yellow Jacket (Mask off). His hands are clasped in front of him, his elbows resting upon his knees. His hair is a mess and he seems much shaken. His forehead is resting against his thumbs.

(Hank)  
"Come on Jan."  
(Hank rocks tapping his thumbs against his forehead.)  
"Come one."  
(Hank turns his head to look at Jan. There are tears in his eyes. Voice quivering/cracking emotional)  
"The doctor's can't work on you when you're in this Wasp size Janet. And what bothers me about it here is that in the past when you got hurt you would automatically revert to normal size, and the fact that you haven't…I'm not going to lie to you…you're scaring me."  
(Hank taps his feet on the floor and quickly looks away from Jan's form. Biting his lip avoiding looking at Jan)  
"The doctors are pulling your medical files from my computer at home, and we have cat-scans and X-rays, so hopefully we'll find something, but…"  
(Hank looks back to Jan even wetter eyes, even more desperate an expression. Pleading)  
"You just really got to wake up now."

Hank collapses, putting his head into his hands. He attempts to compose himself.

Beat-

Hank's head jerks up knees twitching:

(Hank)  
"And believe me no one is more surprised to find myself this upset as me. I mean the only thing you were worse at then being a wife was being an ex-wife. You've done a pretty good job at making my life as miserable as possible for a good long while now…I've really resented you for it."  
(Hank forces an awkward laugh, then begins to shake his head, serious.)  
"But here…today, with all this…none of that matters anymore!"  
(Hank throws up his hands and turns to the holding onto the side of the bed intensely looking down upon Jan's battered form.)  
"You just have to open your eyes."  
(Hank's eyes close and he turns back.)  
"And you know what today taught me? That no matter what I do; ant-man, Yellow Jacket, Giant-man, it doesn't matter. The only thing I will ever be remembered for is accidentally creating Ultron."  
(Hank leans back in his chair shaking his head.)  
"What have I done to this team? This isn't the life I wanted…"  
(Hank turns to Jan tears falling.)  
"This isn't how I wanted us to end up."

Hospital hallway:

It is now evening when a little girl comes run/skipping down the hallway in her hospital gown holding onto her teddy bear. There is a gathered grouping of hospital patients all around a window that showed into the hospitals conservatory. The little girl (excitedly) squeezes her way into the corner of the window. Up on her tip-toes she peeks in:

Inside the conservatory stand Hawkeye, Captain America, Falcon and Iron Man in a circle of discussion.

(Captain America)  
"What is this? Do we even know where to begin? Do we have any inkling as to why this is happening or what could be causing it?"

The group stands silent.

Beat-

Hawkeye lets out a long breath putting his hands on top of his head.

(Hawkeye)  
"A bad day?"

(Falcon)  
"Really?"

(Hawkeye)  
"No I'm serious. I think this is just a bad day."

(Tony)  
"What?"

(Hawkeye)  
"Look I know I've been known to have a big head, 'egotistical Hawkeye', but you have to admit we are extraordinary individuals. This is an extraordinary institution we have here. So we don't just have 'good days' and 'bad days'. We have extraordinarily good days and extraordinarily bad days, and that's what I think this is."

(Tony)(Sharp toned)  
"I think this is more than just an 'extraordinarily' bad day."

(Hawkeye)(Ignoring Tony.)  
"Personally I think we had a day like this coming. I know this isn't going to make me the most popular person in the room, but I think we had this coming. As a group we don't think in the long term. We live from battle to battle, threat to threat. Jack of Hearts explodes in space; do we confirm that he's dead? No. Why, because Namor's attacking or aliens are invading…something. So Jack comes back. Jack kills Scott- which my brain can't even begin to comprehend yet- and explodes half the mansion like he always feared he would. We're in a pretty bad state, our code white goes off and so does some pre-set program in Vision's head,"

(Tony)  
"We don't know that yet."

(Hawkeye)  
"But we do know that Vision was originally created to destroy the Avengers. We don't know how this guy works."

(Tony)  
"Correction, you don't. I do."

(Hawkeye)(Turning to the others)  
"Ultron attacks. That stress mixed with everything else proves to be too much, Jennifer 'Hulks out'."

(Falcon)  
"You guys keep putting Hulks on you team then are so surprised when it doesn't work out."

(Tony)  
"Don't you think that all this happening on the same day at the same time, all at once, no warning, is just a little too coincidental for it to just be a 'bad day'?"

(Hawkeye)  
"Who said anything about coincidence? This is just bad situation deteriorating into bad situation!"

(Tony)  
"This is an extraordinary team. That makes us susceptible to extraordinary attacks."

(Hawkeye)  
"It's also what makes us cocky. It's why we had a day like this coming."

(Tony)  
"This isn't just a bad day, because why,"

Hank bursts into the room:

(Hank)  
"Have you told them yet Tony?!"

(Captain America)  
"Told us what?"

Tony clenches his jaw and posture. His hands tighten to fists at his sides.

(Hank)  
"Have you told them what you did?"

Hank is at the circle now.

(Captain America)  
"What did you do?"

(Tony)  
"Actually I was just about to."

(Hank)  
"Well Tony, go ahead…tell them! Tell them how you made an ass of yourself, and this team, in front of the United Nations! Tell them!"

(Falcon)  
"What?"

Tony sighs.

(Hank)  
"Tell them why."

(Hawkeye)  
"Why?"

(Hank)  
"He was drunk!"

(Hawkeye)  
(Shocked)  
"You were drunk?"

(Tony)  
"I wasn't drunk, I haven't had a drink in…God knows how long. Yes I made an ass of myself in front of the U.N. Yes I made an ass out of this team, but I wasn't drunk. I was overcome with the feeling of being drunk, but I wasn't drunk. It was just the feeling. That's why I think this is all more than just an extraordinarily bad day. When I was up there being a jerk you were down here being attacked. It's all just a little too coincidental."

(Hank)  
"I can't believe you would use what happened today to white-wash your own problems. I saw Ultron there, I'll own up to my involvement in today's disaster, I can't believe you won't. You would do that?"

(Tony)  
"I wasn't drunk."

(Hank)  
"Say it again Tony, I was there! They've been playing it over and over again on the news since it happened. I'll bet they're playing it now!"

Hank stomps over to the nurses' station in the distance where a T.V. hung.

(Tony)  
"Yes, thank you, but I'm aware of that fact and have actually already been reprimanded by the 'big boys' at the White House."

(Captain America)  
"That bad?"

(Hank)(Over his shoulder)  
"Worse. Can you see it from here?"

Tony indicated the Television in the distance.

(Tony)  
"Look I don't know how to explain it but I wasn't drunk. You have to believe me. I swear I didn't have anything to drink. You do believe me…"  
(Tony's eyes go pleading from each Avenger face.)  
"…Don't you?"

Captain stands firm, his eyes meet Tony's seizing up his character. Falcon's expression is thoughtfully skeptical. Hawkeye's eyes dart awkwardly everywhere but to Tony's; he lets out a forced cough.

Beat-

Captain nods.

(Captain America)  
"I believe you."

(Falcon)  
"The man says what he says, I believe you."

Tony's posture unclenched a little; he looks to Hawkeye who finally meets his gaze.

(Hawkeye)  
"Well…It's just…my father was an alcoholic, you know that, and it's just hard to listen to you without hearing the same crap that he used to say."

Tony shook his head unbelieving. He threw it back rubbing his neck half muttering.

(Hawkeye)(Cont'd)  
"You can get through this. We can help you."

Tony's head jerks down and he claps his hands together.

(Tony)(Overly exaggerated and sarcastic)  
"Great! Oh it's just so wonderful to know that I have invested billions of my personal fortune into this team just to have support come back to me like this."

(Hawkeye)  
"Tony,"

(Tony)(Putting on his helmet)  
"No really I'm touched."  
(Tony pushes through the circle.)  
"Thank you really, so very much."

Iron Man then blasts off through an open window and out of the hospital. The Avengers come at his heels. They look up to his exit.

(Hawkeye)  
"I didn't mean he should leave."

(Falcon)  
"Should I go after him?"

(Captain America)  
"No. He just needs to blow off some steam. He'll be back."

The men look to each other.

(Falcon)  
"So now what?"

(Captain America)  
"We get answers."

(Hawkeye)  
"How?"

'Beep, beep, beep'

The three Avengers pagers go off. Hank is walking up.

They each look to theirs:

(Captain America)  
"It's the mansion."

(Falcon)  
"Meet you there."

Falcon spreads his wings and pushes off following Iron man's way out the open skylight above.

(Captain America)  
"We'll trail in a Quinjet."

Captain and Hawkeye rush to leave: Hank is still. They rush past him.

(Hank)  
"I'm staying here with Jan."

(Captain America)  
"You do what you have to do."

Hawkeye and Captain are gone. Hank stands firm back, fist clench with determination.

Out a window a Quinjet rises from the parking lot of the hospital and takes off. Hank stands at the window and watches the Quinjet depart. He then turns from the window. He walks down the hallway coming beside a janitor's cart. He halts at the garbage can. Fists clenched, determining expression.

Beat-

Hank lets out a tight breath and drops something in the garbage. He then takes up some flowers and walks away. In the garbage can we see left behind his Yellow Jacket uniform mask.

Central Park the Quinjet lands and the hatch opens: Hawkeye and Captain come running down.

(Hawkeye)  
"You sure it's okay to land in the park like this?"

(Captain America)  
"Well with the mansion in the state that it's in, it's going to have to be."

The two are running across the park, to the exit, to the mansion:

(Hawkeye)  
"Did you see what I think I saw?"

The men come to the street across from the Avengers Mansion gate. They freeze in their tracks. Both with shocked, unbelieving expressions.

They see:

Two S.H.I.E.L.D (And several S.H.I.E.L.D agents.) cars pulled up on either side of the gates, between them are the Avengers...all of them... Assembled:


End file.
